THE ACCIDENTAL MAGICAL GIRL
by Baran3
Summary: He killed accidently a magical girl so he had to take her place as a... (WHAT? A Magical Girl? A GIRL?) And the Puchuu who transform him also erase his memories and existence from his original world. Now he... SHE is the new Magical Girl in a world saturated with them...
1. Prologue

**THE ACCIDENTAL MAGICAL GIRL**

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

Notes: This story is inspired from "Desperately seeking Ranma" by Pixelwriter1.

This is a crossover with "Sailor Moon".

This not a Self-Insert. Despite using the CYOA "Accidental Magical Girl", the character has no name at the beginning. His background, identity and origins are irrelevant to the story except by their absence.

I am only using the CYOA as inspiration and background. I will also use the excellent "D&D Magical Girl" by the team "Tome of Radiance". Thank you for your work.

 **Prologue**

It was late at night and the driver was tired after a workday. His eyes blinked with weariness and he thought he probably should not have gone out that late after all.

Suddenly a weird pink mass darted out in front of the car. Too preoccupied with his thoughts and too tired this late, the driver was not able to avoid it in time.

The car hit the mystery thing with a very casual thud and the driver felt it tumbling as the wheels ran over it. He hit the brakes and rushed out of the car to assess the situation.

A sickly feeling crept in his stomach as the driver suddenly realized it was a little girl in an outlandish frilly pink outfit that he hit.

The driver fell on his knees, his hands reaching her to do something, anything. He barely noted that she was carrying some sort of sword as he focused on frightened red eyes. As red as the blood staining her pink hair.

She tried to speak and twitched once or twice as their hands joined and squeezed and then she expired.

The driver shook his head in denial, but could only acknowledge that was one dead little girl right there.

"Puchuuu..." Something crooned in the dark nearby.

The driver turned around in fright to see a sickeningly cute creature standing near the scene. It looked like a cross between a cat from outer space and a pokemon.

"Not again." The creature complained. Despite its cute appearance, something somehow sent chills down the spine of the driver.

"Puchuu, you killed her, now you will take her place!" It smirked. The driver was now terrified by the creature. "Man I'm tired of doing this again, these things die too easily. I think I will try THAT on you, puchuu..."

The driver screamed while still holding the hand of the dead little girl as Cosmic Powers were unleashed on him.

As consciousness dissolved into a bright white light, the driver somehow knew that he was under the attention of a "Puchuu", a disgustingly cute animal hybrid with phenomenal cosmic powers in itty bitty space. Despite that he was a bit past date and with the wrong dangly bits, it thought he'll do for being a candidate for transformation into a Magical Girl.

And now that he had drew their eye, they were loathe to let him just walk away. Beside, the projected magical girl for THAT particular world was dead and it was all his goddamn fault. It was his responsibility to take over and even if he wasn't an ideal candidate by its standards, the Puchuu needed someone right now and it wasn't taking "no" for an answer.

A Cosmic dice was thrown as the driver floated in an unknown abyss between the worlds, void of any form of light, for an unknown destination.

But in the soul of the driver, _Light_ was everywhere.

Light sprung from the candle at a child's bedside, warding off the monsters in the dark. Light shone from the sun, high in the sky, bringing life and warmth to all the lands of the world. Light hung in the endless void between stars, bearing witness to the awesome splendour of the universe. Light lingered in the Astral expanses between worlds.

But more than anywhere else, more than in the brightest lamp, or fiercest fire, Light shone in the hearts and souls of mortals.

Not all of them could feel it. Most truly experienced the surging of light a handful of times in their life. But for some, even if it was accidentally, the light was a calling. It was a purpose, ingrained into their very nature: To live and breathe as the beacons to hold fast to the light in an often dark and terrible world.

Those people could be named "The Children of Light" and they fought for a bright new day. A morning that shone in innocence, where love and laughter drew out the wicked dark. Their hope burnt strong and swift, though older and wiser heads would gently rebuke such fanciful dreams. For even the sternest admonition shall falter before wide and innocent eyes.

After all... what wonders might be wrought if they are _right_?

Forces of Light and Cosmic powers swirled inside the driver. Despite being unconscious, he knew he was now transformed into a young girl. Thanks to the experimental procedure used by the Puchuu on him, not only he should never age but he shall never truly die. Merely he would become a disembodied spirit that could, with enough willpower and time, regenerate his body anew and lived again. The creature REALLY did not feel like doing this again. Wanting to have a somewhat more "durable" magical girl, it threw in the transformation process a gold coin and three silver coins originating from the Overcity to boost the overall power level.

The years of the trans-gendered body melt away until a 14 years old girl seemed to appear from the puddle of manipulated flesh.

Ethnicity was a blend of Asian and Caucasian, eyes of the purest emerald, flowing long hair red as a fire-engine and the overall shape was on the average scale for her age with a swimmer build.

The very metaphysical aspect of Light suffused her entire body and blend with her soul and heart. Not only would she be able to call on this power, but no one could lie to her without her knowledge ever again. The same power carved out an extra-dimensional storage space of infinite capacity within her very being. Under her eyelids, a bright light erupted, granting her the Sight: The permanent ability to see the flows and after-effects of Magic.

A polearm materialized from the sparkles of Light. Indestructible and always at a call from her side, it was a part of her and she will always know how to use it properly. Embedded in its blade, a blood-red round jewel begun to beat with the same rhythm as her heart.

The rest of the sparkles condensed around her nude body forming some sort of cross between a medieval-fantasy cheese armour with a school uniform. The armour was gold-trimmed silver pauldrons, breastplate, greaves, bracers and fingerless gloves. The uniform was a dark blue skirt and blouse. Ribbons and jewels completed the outfit having the overall protection of solid steel and the lightness of clothes.

The Puchuu was perplexed: Something had taken control of the transformation, but contrary to all the other cases didn't gain the loyalty of the new magical girl. It couldn't even detect if new powers had been granted. It shrugged and concluded that whatever intervened failed in its goal.

Besides it had enough problems: He was going into a world where it wasn't sure there was any other Puchuu although there was an abundance of magical girls. It had to investigate why and it would take time as its intelligence resources were limited.

While like most of the Puchuu, it didn't give away the true goals of its peers, he always genuinely cared about those it empowered. It never did saw them as expendable and preferred cultivate their loyalty by giving them premium info and arranging for contacts outside the magical girls community.

Beside, most of the girls WANTED to fight for Justice and Order against monsters and the unnatural.

Still, the new girl needed a few advantages at their destination. Using the last dregs of the Cosmic charge attributed to the magical girl, it ensured that she would have closure by erasing "him" from existence and bending Fate to protect "his" lost loved ones. Since it couldn't stay always with her, it set a contingency that would empower an animal to act as a familiar and mentor. It also generated a particular energy wave that would create a set of Fake Parents adapted to her and finally it touched lightly her being in order to widen her natural connection to the Overcity. Without local resources and available reinforcements from other Puchuu-sponsored teams, its girl would have to count on outside help and the money and services from the Overcity will be invaluable.

* * *

Notes: My muse is rather fickle.

I have some difficulties to finish a story before beginning another.

Too much ideas, too much dispersion.

Still, it's just a story on the side.


	2. Season 1 Chapter 1

**THE ACCIDENTAL MAGICAL GIRL**

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

 **Season one.**

 **Chapter 1: The new girl on the block.**

She opened her eyes and gazed on the twinkling stars of the night-sky above her.

She..?

The redhead teenager blinked as she slowly get up from the floor. She was on the roof of a tall building that was part of Minato. She blinked again as she was easily able to recognize the features of the Great Tokyo ward despite never having seen it before.

Before..?

She examined herself and confusion transformed into sheer stupefaction. She was clad in a sort of cosplay outfit that looked like a cross between "Magic Knight Rayearth" and "World of Warcraft". She was even wearing a polearm of sort that resembled a Glaive crossed with a Heavy Spear, a little like the spear-like aspect of "Raising Heart" in "Magical Lyrical Nanoha Strikers".

It was when she glanced at her reflection on the weapon's blade that her whole brain crashed in sudden halt.

Her widened emerald eyes gazed upon a beautiful Eurasian teenager with fire-red hair and the features of a complete stranger: She didn't recognize herself... SHE DIDN'T RECOGNIZE HERSELF..! And she wasn't a she... SHE SHOULD BE AN ADULT MALE..!

She began to hyper-ventilate and grasped the security rail, her whole body trembling under the adrenaline and the sheer terror seizing her heart. Her...

How could she think of herself as a she while still KNOWING that she was born male?! And...

The next shock sent her to her knees: She simply couldn't remember even ONE personal fact about her life before... well all this...

She knew and remember many things, but none were about precisely who she was, even the identity and details of this body remained unknown.

She didn't get up from her curled ball of misery, sobs, whispered rants or screamed denials for a long time.

Anger surged from her and ragingly she dismissed her Magical Suit and came back wearing her standard Japanese school uniform... WHAT!?

A... Magical... Suit..?

She almost screamed in pain as a deluge of information flooded her mind: Magical Suit boosting her physical attributes and protecting both her body and identity. A Magical Weapon that she could summon at will and use with ease. The very power of LIGHT itself at her fingertips. The faculty to store anything she could hold in a Hammer-space and the gift of True Sight that perceived the flows and weaves of the very Magic that now composed her existence.

"Oh my God, I'm a Magical Girl..." How... pale even her voice sounded...

* * *

The school uniform was a classic: white blouse with a blue sailor collar and end sleeves, a red scarf and a plaited blue skirt that came with pockets and inside a set of keys and an ID card with an address. It was when she exited the building that she realized that IT was her home address. She grumbled as she entered back and went to the seventh floor.

She hesitated as she looked at the name-plate on the door: Her ID card named her as one "Akemi Sekirei" and the Sekirei plate seemed to loom ominously on her. What will she do after? How will she able to live? To just have food? To pay for water and electricity? She was a fourteen years old girl with a Japanese citizenship, thankfully able to speak and read the language, and she knew absolutely no one, not even herself. Was there even any furniture inside? Clothes? And what about her family? Her friends? Her co-workers?

With a shaking hand, she opened the door and entered a non-descriptive hallway. "I'm home." She whispered and jumped in fright as she was answered from deeper the apartment.

"Welcome home, daughter."

It has been a feminine voice with this particular way that indicated the mistress of the house. Trembling, she followed her instincts and took off her shoes and put on slippers, noting two other pairs of shoes in the cupboard.

It was a standard familial apartment with kitchen, living-room, bathroom and at least three bedrooms. An amount of cardboard boxes indicated a recent moving here. The kitchen had a double-bowl of water and food for a pet. The living-room had a big glass door opening on a large balcony and were occupied by two Japanese adults. They were almost non-descriptive stereotypical parents for any "Average-Anime-Girl": She was brown-haired and a little small with green eyes and a smile and was cooking a stir-fry. He was tall with black serious eyes and auburn hair, a pair of glasses and was reading a journal while the TV set gave a background sound with some pubs.

Like a zombie, she entered the living-room and sat on a chair at the dining-table. "Good evening, mother, father..." Her voice seemed so small to her ears, as if coming from a very long way.

The woman put a lid on her preparation and came to her. She tensed and was surprised by the warm and light kiss she received on the kiss. "I hope you had a good time in this new neighbourhood. I know you regret your friends from Kyoto, but... well, you know..."

The man held a semi-tired smile. "As I said, real sorry girls, but my new post needed us to come here. At least with my new salary we were able to have this nice place in Minato."

The rest of the evening and the supper passed like in a dream or under anaesthesia. The pseudo-family discussed casual subjects like the weather, the fact that Akemi was beginning school tomorrow, the neighbours that were simply "charming so far" and the ridiculous rumours about the ward.

While weather wasn't a problem, the fact that she'll had to go to school was like a brick in the stomach. It's been decades since she went to school and Japanese education was completely different from Western education... Well, at least she thought so...

The rumours were more interesting as the news on the TV talked about mysterious vigilantes, all girls with super or magical powers. The journalist seemed to pass those rumours as hoaxes and made fun of the various videos presented. "Akemi", as she was trying to not make any error with those two strangers, was very sceptical: If they were mere rumours, why did the TV company aired them? Of course, the elephant in the room was that she WAS an honest-to-god Magical Girl...

The attitude of the Sekirei was alarming: They acted as if she was REALLY their daughter. There wasn't an ounce of lies in their eyes, she was absolutely sure of it. That meant either they were brainwashed people, magical constructs or clones, a realistic hallucination programmed in her own mind, fate-twisted into actually being her new body's parents or that she was actually an amnesiac Akemi Sekirei and that everything she still remembered was a lie... She didn't know which was the most terrifying possibility.

* * *

She found herself finally in the relative security of her bedroom. It was a typical room with a bed, a study table and many unopened boxes. There was also a computer, a charger with a smart-phone and a few books. Oh and a normal Calico male cat also.

Akemi stayed back to her closed door, trying to build or rebuild a coherent vision for her situation, but her mind was firing at rapid speed and missing all its shots.

Slowly, she went to her bed and began to pet the cat who promptly climbed in her lap and asked for more attention. She let the sensation of the fur and the soothing purr washed away her worries. Fur therapy was always a good option for stress.

"And boy, I am stressed... All right... I was male, adult and in... another country... I am now a teenager, female and in Japan... I think the date is the same... Check with my phone... Okay, the same... and I just remember a PIN that I didn't have before... Marvellous... I can't remember anything about my personal past, but I could name all the presidents of the USA since the beginning... Or all the films I like... Or the video games I should have played... Or..." She shook her head, frustrated. "Damn it, I can't remember WHY I am like this and I KNOW it's important..."

"I think I can help with that." She froze and looked down. The voice was male and gentle with a strange undertone and was originating from her lap. "Don't stop petting, it's good for you and me."

Like a robot, she resumed the petting of the feline after checking its forehead and sighing in relief at the absence of golden moon crescent. "I have a talking cat on my lap... I am petting a talking cat... I should really scream bloody murder right now and ask for a nice padded cell..."

"Please don't, my hearing is rather sensible. And it's a weird situation for me as well." She raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh..?"

"Yes, until you entered the bedroom, I was your perfectly normal cat... Now I can think like you, talk like a human despite not having the right vocal chords and I have a literal library of knowledge at my disposal. Library oriented completely towards you." The cat lifted its head and gazed upon her. "I know you're a former male and I know why. Do you want to know?"

She opened the mouth to just urge it on that and then stop. Was she really sure that she wanted to know why she was a Magical Girl? Something told her that it was a doozie and she was no Pinkie Pie. She breathed deeply and indulged in more furry therapy. "All right, go ahead... By the way, I can't remember your name."

"My name is Tsukiyomi, but most of you just call me Tsuki. Your father is Murata Sekirei. Your mother was born Sakura Miyamoto. Precisely, you're here because you killed your predecessor by accident and the Puchuu arranged for you to took her place."

Accident!? The Puchuu!? Akemi seized her head as the memories of that came rushing. Oh Gods above... Yes! She remembered the death of the little girl and the terrifying creature that said she/he would take her place because... "I... killed... her..." Her whisper brought tears flowing down her cheeks.

The cat resumed its purring and licked away her tears. "Yes, but you didn't want her dead, right?"

"...right..."

"You would have done anything to save her, right?"

"...yes..."

"Then acknowledge that the Puchuu used that to transform you. You didn't want to become a Magical Girl, but you would have choose to atone for her death. It simply twisted your sincere wish."

"...yeah... Okay... I can live with that... for now..." She was still shocked, but her earlier breakdown of the roof of the building already appeased her a little. Tsuki was good at that. Her breathing eased and she continued to pet the Calico. "What do you know about the situation?"

"The Puchuu arranged for me to become a sort of Animal Companion with the distinct goal for me to be a form of mentor. I have a great deal of information, but they are subject to circumstances and stay hidden until. I know you're an immortal Magical Girl. While you can be killed, you won't stay dead for long. I know you have a basic mastery over the Light element on a conceptual and physical level. I also know about your current suit and weapon and that you'll grow into your power with time and experience."

Akemi frowned. "What about my current identity and my so-called parents?"

"Irrelevant to the situation." Akemi was shocked by that. "In your case, they are as real as your original parents. They are fake but exist nonetheless and for the real world, they are your parents with all the proofs necessary." Tsuki put a light paw on her lips to stop her protests. "As for your true parents, your friends and all those you left behind, I can reassured you. The puchuu ensured closure: It erased your old existence from your original world and fate was re-written to make it good for all you knew. Your pets have been taken in by kind folks, parents and children have new caretakers and your possessions and savings distributed as you would have preferred."

Akemi fell back on her bed and put her arms over her eyes. "Closure... and a specific amnesia over who I was before I became a girl... I can't even go home... I no longer know where home is... I'm screwed..."

"...yes. But! The Puchuu screwed also." Akemi lifted one arm and looked at Tsuki with one interrogative eye. "The Puchuu are the only one of the numerous existing factions who can empower Magical Girls. The other factions, however, regularly "steal" those newly empowered girls at their service. Although you are nominally under the Puchuu watching, you still retain numerous choices for the future. You could even go freelance."

"... I suppose that each choice has its up and down, including the solo option?"

"Yes."

"And you can't tell me those advantages and drawbacks?"

"Not until you confront another faction. I can't even tell you the Puchuu agenda if they have even one."

"Of course... And they are other Magical Girls around?"

"Indeed. In fact, Minato ward is the Mecca of Magical Beings. They are many teams around due to a rather thin dimensional fabric locally. Many worlds routinely open gates to ours."

"Marvellous... Simply marvellous. Something else I should know about?"

"The Overcity."

"The what?"

"In any city it's possible to turn down the right alley, make the right turn on a road or just know where the doors are to get to the Overcity: The Archetype of all cities that serve as the support for all factions existing in the Multi-verse." Akemi was flabbergasted by the concept of a Dimensional Mega-city used by all magical beings.

"The Overcity has many names: The Hub, Megatokyo, the Sprawl, and many more besides. These names are only used by the magically active. The Overcity is a great sprawling mess of uninterrupted cityscape, and exists on many levels. The same area can be populated by normal people, be a run down mess inhabited by monsters or be completely deserted, depending on how to got there and when you arrived." Tsuki walked over Akemi and looked insistently until she resumed petting it.

"Magically active beings can use the Overcity to travel between locations that are greatly distant, but the routes are generally unclear, and with the street signs written in hundreds of languages, the best you can do is hope for luck and miracles. There are guides that will offer to take you from city to city, but these are few and far between, and depend on routes happened upon by luck."

The cat passed a few moments to lick its paws and continued. "The Overcity intersects with the real world in many places. Mostly, these portals are small and unassuming, difficult to find. But if you come down a specific alley at the correct time of day from the east... If you open this door, but only after walking between the street sign and the newspaper dispenser and hopping over the steps without touching them... In some cases, it's not a portal, but an overlap: A significant section of city existing concurrently within the Sprawl and in real-space at the same time. Many normal people live and work within these overlaps, never realizing that they aren't actually in their home city any more. After all, they just take the same path to and from work every day, and if they mess up and can't find their home or workplace, then they just got lost, right?"

Both laughed a little. "The shops take whatever the local currency of the city they think themselves to be in, but many of them have found that they get a large proportion of customers with odd currencies and may take foreign cash or barter." It pointed its paw at her. "This odd currency is important for you. Accomplishing Quests like in a MMO RPG grant you some rewards in the form of mystically minted pieces of copper, bronze, silver and finally gold. Each piece is forged from mana and can boost your power or anchor your spells. The intensity, duration and scale of the gain depend on the value of the coin. The higher, the more difficult to obtain or find"

Tsuki sat in her lap and gazed in her eyes. "By design or error, the Puchuu built a deeper connection within you with the Overcity. You are able to sense how to go there more easily allowing you to escape a stronger opponent and you can even create a "closed world" which enable you to take battles into an empty portion of the Overcity."

Akemi's eyes widened as she saw a smirk forming on her cat's lips. Creepy, so very creepy. "The Overcity is the place to encounter and befriend more magically active people, and magical girls and monsters alike are prone to commandeering deserted areas for use as homes and bases. There are whispers that there is a similar higher or lower dimensional hub for wild locations, that even the wild monsters not blessed with intelligence use. Nothing has ever confirmed this rumour, but it crops up whenever a stupid monster gives magical girls the slip in a natural setting."

Akemi focused on one word. "Monsters... They are supernatural monsters in this world."

Tsuki nodded. "And protecting the innocent is among your duties."

The new Magical Girl frowned, sensing something hidden. "And what are my duties?"

The Calico sat down, taking in the appearance of a wise Sphinx with an abyssal gaze. "What do you think your duties should be?"

Akemi blinked as she suddenly realized that NEVER during the discussion or even since she awoke on the roof, she never asked herself once if she wanted to stay and pursue on her role as a magical girl.

"Oh... boy..."

* * *

Notes: A little heavy on information perhaps.

I hope it wasn't too much of a stereotype for someone finding herself as the newly sailor-suited defender of Justice.


	3. Season 1 Chapter 2

**THE ACCIDENTAL MAGICAL GIRL**

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

 **Season one.**

 **Chapter 2: First day in school.**

Akemi Sekirei awoke to a beeping alarm clock.

For an instant, she wondered where she was and abruptly sat up as the rush of her new memories came back.

She looked at herself in her t-shirt and panties and sighed deeply. "Oh god... I'm still a girl... I really wish it was a nightmare..."

She was really appreciating the "tragedy" of a manga like "Ranma 1/2". It was perhaps a romantic comedy for the viewers, but it was certainly a horrible tragedy for poor Ranma. And she didn't have the benefit of having an actual Jusenkyo curse.

Just think about everything a female do and imagine an ignorant male having to do or more exactly discover the same things. Merely pointing at what happened or is required in a bathroom should be enough to mentally scarred anyone with the right chromosomes.

Oh she had help: A male cat... that knew enough... because no one would peg an animal a peeping tom... for a tomcat...

Akemi emerged from the morning ordeal with barely a functional mind but fully traumatized. She managed to rally herself enough to take her breakfast with her mother who was a housewife. Her father Murata had already gone to work to his accounting agency.

Curiously, she let herself fussing about by her mother Sakura and truly smiled at the woman. She kissed her on the cheek and retrieved her lunch-box. She looked at the blue and silver simple design and nodded as she took a decision. "Say mom..?"

"Yes, Akemi-chan?"

The new girl hesitated a little. "Would you mind if I help you next time?" Her mother blinked at the surprising question. "I'm old enough to begin, I think I would appreciate if you'll teach me how to properly cook my own lunches..?"

Sakura beamed at her daughter. Fourteen years old and despite or more probably because of their relocation, she was showing a more mature side of herself. She hugged her. "With great pleasure, daughter. With great pleasure." The proud mother pushed her child to the door. "Don't forget to take your anti-thief lock with your bicycle. Take your time this afternoon when choosing your club and try to make some acquaintances in your class."

As she took the lift, Akemi asked herself why she just did that with her Fake Mother. It has been instinctive and she certainly didn't regret it, but still... Sakura Sekirei was a stranger to her... Perhaps, she sub-consciously reminded her of her true mother..? Or perhaps Akemi empathized with a fellow victim of the Puchuus..?

* * *

Going to school was simpler than she thought. Thanks to technology, Akemi simply used the GPS app of her smart-phone to find her school and take a direct path to it with her bicycle.

She joined the crowd of her fellow schoolmates and gazed upon the "Juuban Junior High" building. A little nasty surprise as going to the same school as the Sailor Scouts didn't seem... Why was she so reluctant to interact with the premier team of Magical Girls..? Besides, at this time period, the Scouts should be young adults and entering the workforce.

She shake her head and entered the facility, searching for her assigned locker to put on her "Uwabuki" or soft slippers. If it wasn't for her fiery hair and emerald eyes, she probably looked like a clone of the "Standard Japanese Schoolgirl". Most of the other girls changed their appearances a little by adopting "Loose Socks" styles, showing small accessories and charms on their backpacks or having small changes in their hairstyles.

' _Of course, it seems a little stupid when you see the variety of hair colours... I'm really in an anime world..._ ' Akemi sweat-dropped as she looked at the veritable festival of …weird hair colours: Blue, green, pastels, golden blonde, pink, silver and many variations of red... Nope, she shouldn't be too much different in such a colourful array. Eyes colours weren't different and she could swear she did see a flash of golden eyes at one moment.

Finding the staff room wasn't difficult and she found herself rapidly in front of her class. She sighed internally in relief as no Sailor Scouts were present. The school was mixed, but there was a distinct higher number of girls: At least more than 60%.

Her class didn't seem bad, at least there was an absence of "special" people both in appearance or personality. She genuinely smiled and bowed to them after the Home-teacher, one Akira Arisawa, wrote her full name on the blackboard and revealed that she was a transfer from Kyoto.

"Good morning everyone, I am pleased to meet you."

And then Murphy struck...

Before her classmates began to ask her questions, she heard the clarion of Apocalypse outside the building. "I'M LAAAATTTEEE!"

Akemi was petrified. There was a squeaking sound as she slowly turned her head and comically widened eyes to the window. Blonde hair gathered into a "Odango" hairstyle, blue eyes deep as the sky and a dust trail left as she ploughed through the closed gate, the main entry door and a few unlucky classmates and teachers...

Akemi paled as she realised that she was in a completely alternate universe, different from what she remembered from the manga "Sailor Moon".

Usagi Tsukino..! It was the 14 years old main protagonist of the entire series that Akemi just saw through the window. It was April 2016 and the Sailor Scouts time-line should have begun April 1992... Akemi barely felt Arisawa-sensei tapping lightly her shoulder. "Don't worry, Sekirei-san, It's... hum... well normal for here... Sakurada-sensei know how to handle her... I hope... Please, take your seat, we're going to begin."

"... Yes... Sensei..." Like a zombie, Akemi gained her seat near the back of the classroom and managed to take out what she needed for the current lesson.

* * *

The rest of the morning was typical for a Japanese school. The curriculum covered Japanese language, social studies, mathematics, science, music, fine arts, health, industrial arts and home-making. The year schedule also included moral education and special activities.

The pause for lunch saw most of her classmates "interrogating" the new girl. They didn't seem that bad at first, but Akemi knew that time will reveal their true nature. After all, she was herself bearing a mask: Akemi Sekirei wasn't her original self.

The subjects spoken were mainly about her cooking skills, her favourite school subject, why was she wearing the Juuban uniform instead of her old school uniform and if she had a cool and cute big brother...

Needless to say that Akemi did regain her balance after the revelation of the Moon Bunny. She even had "the joy" to be grilled, as in police style, by the Juuban Gossip King, Umino Gurio, easily recognizable by his big and thick glasses.

The afternoon began with an assembly of all the school in the amphitheatre where the school principal welcomed the children to another year. Akemi was surprised when everyone sung the national anthem, the "Kimigayo" while saluting the "Hinomaru", the Japanese flag.

 _Thousand of years of happy reign be thine;_

 _Rule on, my lord, until what are pebbles now_

 _By ages united to mighty rocks shall grow_

 _Whose venerable sides the moss doth line._

The afternoon was consecrated to physical education and the various Activity Clubs. Well, Akemi did exercised in t-shirt and shorts and then joined her classmates to discover the various existing clubs...

More likely being "mobbed" by the various clubs...

It was as if the clubs were "competing" to have the maximum of recruits. Akemi did fear that some of the sport and martial art clubs would come to physical violence when head-hunting for new people.

Those martial arts clubs were the most interesting for the new Magical Girl as they could help her in training her fighting skills, but...

She hesitated. No matter what, she was committed: There wasn't a practical way for her to evade everything around the Sailor Scouts unless she escaped somewhere else. And...

She wasn't a coward. She knew some key events and she knew that people will be hurt or worse in the future.

No, Akemi wouldn't withdraw from what could or should happen. She put her hand over her heart as she felt something strange after acknowledging that she will act. There was a warmth inside her,... a tingling sensation and also... something like a discreet heartbeat in symphony with her own... Was it her own power as a Magical Girl "approving" her decision..?

However, there was something curious about Usagi Tsukino. Through her eyes, Akemi "saw" something powerful hidden deep within the girl and yet, she was sure that she hasn't been empowered as Sailor Moon yet. She thought she saw glimpses of the Lunar Cat "Luna" around the school, but nothing she wasn't sure it was wishful thinking.

She also confirmed that Ami Mizuno, future Sailor Mercury, and Naru Osaka, best friend of Usagi, were present in the same classroom as the clumsy future Lunar Princess. Ami was interesting as she had the same hidden wellspring of power as Usagi. More curious was the fact that Usagi wasn't that more powerful than Ami under the gaze of her Sight.

Here and there, some of her schoolmates did show a modicum of latent Magical Power, but nothing like her and the two future Sailor scouts.

Well, she had a little time before everything changed. And proper preparation was half of the battle.

Since she was constrained by her school obligations, she needed a properly constructed plan to maximize her time both in and out the school. She couldn't afford to have too much attention on her from her Fake Parents, and that meant good results and an acceptable social life.

Good results meant a good "Juku" and a social life meant to not shy from her schoolmates. And thus Akemi searched for pamphlets about the various private extracurricular schools and the school clubs that could help her in her career as a Magical Girl...

She face-palmed: She couldn't believe she did think that particular phrase. Despite her amnesia, despite her doubts on an eventual brainwashing or hypnosis on her, she really wanted to continue on the path of Magic... Why..?

* * *

As the evening arrived, Akemi sighed in relief as she took her bicycle to ride home. A good day, she would say. She didn't have too much difficulty in class: She wasn't a genius, and the intensive focus on study surprised her, but she managed by.

Her classmates weren't too bad. She certainly didn't sense deviants among them and none had big magical potential. Of course, she wasn't yet integrated, but she didn't think she would be isolated or bullied... at least inside her class.

Bullying and violence were real problems in today education and Juuban Junior High wasn't exempted: She did see some people with shadowy or creepy attitudes, mostly in older classes. It was something to look for and to prepare for. Some internet searching should tell her the current laws on bullying and violence in Japanese schools. And especially what she could do if... WHEN she'll encounter bullying.

She also escaped a TV trope as she hadn't been accosted by any of the Sailor Moon protagonists so far. Akemi face-palmed as she suddenly realized that she just taunted the Murphy Demon...

"Say girl, you're very cute. What is your phone number and rates? I know a good Sushi restaurant around Roppongi."

Akemi blinked at the adult overweight bald Japanese salary-man inside a costly-looking car and leering at her. Did he just... ask her for COMPENSATING DATING?!

* * *

Notes: Just a little characterization and a few background points.


End file.
